Back Once More
by nolongerdoingthis
Summary: Sakura is walking home....but shes not alone! :O lemon...SasuSaku couple


Back Once More

As she walked quietly down the road, Sakura couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. Curiosity took over as she suddenly turned to look down the road.

_Hmm, nothing…._She thought to herself, _I'm just imagining things. I worked to long today._

But oh how wrong she was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He watched from the shadows as her heels made those soft steps towards her home.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Silence.

She suddenly turned, not knowing that she was actually facing him head on. Her sweet green eyes swept across the dark road seeing nothing. Oh how much he adored her eyes, her pink hair, her everything. He wanted her. Needed her. Longed for her touch. But, she always seemed to be just a little too far.

Not tonight though. He was finally back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She had happily made it home without any problems. Feeling tired, she quickly stripped down to her black panties and pulled a long black shirt over her head. Adding knee length socks she walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He had now successfully snuck into Sakura's house and hide in her kitchen. He had wanted to surprise her when she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat or whatever. But, she had just walked straight to her room without one glance to the room he sat in. Annoyed, he decided to let it go and surprise her in a different way…….a better way.

More quietly then before, he tipped toed **(ha-ha Sasuke tip toeing….just imagine it XD)** into her bedroom as she, at the same time, walked into the bathroom. He leaded against the wall on the far right corner, hidden by the darkness.

_Now to wait._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yawning and stretching her arms out and above her head, Sakura walked towards the bed. Again, she froze as she felt someone behind her. Turning around quickly, she glared at the person before her.

"Who's there!?" she shouted.

"Surprise." He whispered, kicking himself off the wall and slowly walked out of the shadows.

"S-Sasuke!? Your back!" Sakura cried. She jumped at him and was caught by his strong arms embracing her hips as she wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe your back! I thought it would be months before I saw you again!" she said happily through a smile.

"The mission was cut short." He said through kisses as he laid them on her neck. He quickly sat down on the bed, having her straddle his hips.

"Hmm, I think I like this position. But I do like to be on top." Sasuke smirked at her, making the poor girl turn red and put her pink hair to shame.

"Hehe Sasuke-kun your-AH!" She began but was interrupted as he quickly leaned back and flipped them over.

"Yep. This is more like it." He murmured as he began to quickly kiss her.

Deciding to give in, Sakura returned his kisses. Slowly he softly licked her bottom lip, waiting to taste her mouth. She opened her mouth, meeting his tongue with her own. Still passionately kissing, Sasuke began to slowly rub her right thigh up and down, slowly inching lower and pushing her shirt higher.

Sakura knew where this was leading, not wanting to wait she pulled his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere on the room. Not wasting a second, she quickly started to pull his belt loose, throwing it also to join his shirt.

"Mmm I've missed this so much." She moaned as he kissed her neck and collarbone.

"So have I." he said before ripping the long shirt over her head and letting it join his clothing on the bedroom floor. She was now left in her black bra, panties, and knee socks along with him in his black boxers.

"Hey we match!" She smiled with her tongue sticking out.

"You're annoying" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"But you love it." She smirked.

"You know it." He said returning the smirk.

Leaning over, Sakura started to pull down her sock, only to have Sasuke stop her. Looking up, she gave him a confused look.

"Leave them. It's kind of kinky." Giving her a look of lust he pulled it back up to her knee. She let out a giggle and pulled him into a kiss. Roaming his body, she began to softly rub his stomach with her fingertips. She let her tips land on the band of his boxers waiting for an answer. He moaned for her to go farther. Happy with the reply, she slipped her slender hands down. Reaching his long shaft she softly brought her hand around the base. Catching her off guard, Sasuke ripped her bra off and brought one of her round mounds to his warm mouth.

"Aah….S-Sa…..AH! Don't bite Sasuke-kun!!" She yelped pushing him off herself and holding her breasts.

"Sorry, just couldn't help it. You taste so good. Better than tomatoes" he apologized with another lustful smile.

Rolling her eyes, she jumped at him causing him to fall back onto the bed. Getting back to what she was doing, Sakura kissed down his neck, sucking on certain spots and leaving marks. Coming back up to his ear, she whispered, "Tell me what you want _Sasuke-kun_…"

A throaty growl was heard from him.

"Do you want me to _touch_ you right here, _Sasuke-kun_" she asked seductively, gripping his boxers. Shutting his eyes tight, he nodded.

Smirking, she questioned, "Do you want me to _suck_ and _lick_ you, _Sasuke-kun_?"

"Don't tease me, Sakura!" he groaned.

Finally done teasing, she slowly pulled down his boxers and brought his shaft to her lips. She began licking the top, slowly dragging her tongue down the sides and coming back to the head. Finally, she brought it fully into her mouth, making a moan escape his lips. Bobbing her head up and down, she could feel him reaching his climax. Sucking harder, he reached his peak and shot his load fully into her mouth, letting her swallow every drop. Slowly bringing herself back up to face him, Sakura gave a soft kiss on his lips.

"Now it's me who gets you to scream" he laughed, flipping her over under him. Quickly doing away with her panties, he dipped his head between her soft white thighs and kissed her. Licking her open, he began to suck and kiss her throbbing clit, causing her to moan and buck her hips wanting him deeper inside her. Giving one last lick, he plunged his tongue into her core, making her moan his name. After a few more seconds of licking, she finally met her climax, having Sasuke lap up her juices.

"I need you in me." Sakura whispered between pants of breath. Listening to her needs, he quickly readjusted himself and thrust into her. Sakura moaned, squeezing the sheets under her, and pushed her hips towards Sasuke trying to get him deeper inside her, which caused him to grunt in pleasure. Pulling out of her to the tip, he quickly pushed back in, causing her to erupt in moans and scratch down his back.

"Faster…..Sasuke" she moaned quietly, hoping that he heard her. Picking up speed, he began to feel himself losing control .

"Come on Sakura, cum with me." He demanded roughly. She finally reached her limit, moaning his name and having her head fall back onto the pillow. One thrust after, he came also, spilling his seed into her and collapsed onto her.

Still breathing heavily, he pulled out of the exhausted woman beneath him and rolled onto the side of her, pulling her close to his body. Snuggling closer to him she yawned and closed her eyes. Suddenly she could feel Sasuke's hand on her tummy.

"Do you think we created a child?" he whispered deep in thought.

"I hope so, I can't wait to give you a family Sasuke-kun." She said smiling with her eyes still closed.

"I can't wait either, Mrs. Sakura _Uchiha_." He smiled.

As the two softly drifted off to sleep, he held her closer thinking about the child that would come into his and his wife who have been married for exactly 8 months now.

_I'm glad to be back once more._

The End


End file.
